The present invention relates to a feeding and driving apparatus which is designed to feed fasteners serially from a supply into a position where one of the fasteners from the supply can be inserted into workpieces to attach them together. Apparatus of this type typically includes a hopper and a mechanism to position the fasteners correctly in a line for presentation to a pocket which captures them and presents them before an insertion tool. In particular, the present invention relates to a riveting machine which is efficient in operation and reduces jamming in the feed mechanism. The feed mechanism of the present invention is structurally simple and uses relatively few moving parts to orient the fasteners in a row and then present them one at a time to an insertion tool. Importantly, the feed mechanism can be easily removed from the support and drive and replaced with another, thus making it easy to change from one rivet size to another as contrasted with existing machines that use large and bulky parts which have to be unbolted from a frame. Change over for setting different sized rivets in the prior art machines is quite time consuming.